Fields of gold
by LongliveA.Monk
Summary: Feliks takes Toris back to the field where they first met. A song fic


I'm singing this song in the chorus for my graduation. As soon as I heard the lyrics I immediately thought of Feliks and Toris.

In the song, just replace "she" with "he" and "her" with "his".

_Disclaimer-I don't own Hetalia or this song. _

**Fields of Gold**

by G.M. Sumner

_You'll remember me_

_when the west wind moves_

_upon the fields of barley._

_You'll forget the sun_

_in his jealous sky_

_as we walk in fields of gold._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't open your eyes Liet!"

"Feliks, where are you taking me?"

"I told you, don't open them! Just keep holding my hand."

"You better not be leading me into a mud puddle again."

Feliks laughed. "I like, only did once! And it was totally funny!"

"Well you weren't the one soaking wet and filthy all day."

"Admit it, you, like, thought it was funny too."

Toris chuckled. "Ok, it was a little funny."

Feliks smiled and pulled Toris along. It had been so long since they'd shared a laugh. Now that Toris was free from Ivan he wanted to make their first day back together special. He knew exactly how to surprise him.

"Ok, you can, like, open your eyes now!"

Toris opened his eyes and saw a place he thought he'd never see again.

The field.

The barely field that stretched as far as the eye could see.

The field of golden wheat that almost sparkled in the sunlight.

The field where he and Feliks had admitted that they'd loved each other.

Feliks turned to his friend. "Do you remember this place?"

A single tear ran down Toris's face. "Yes…I do."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So she took her love_

_for to gaze a while_

_upon the fields of barley._

_In his arms she fell_

_as her hair came down_

_among the fields of gold._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Come Liet!" Feliks let go of his hand and ran through the stalks. "Catch me! Just like old times!"

Toris laughed. Old times…

They first met each other in the field. They were young children then. They'd play tag and hide and go seek all day until their mothers called them in for supper. He still remembered the day Feliks had told him he loved him. They were sophomores in high school. They'd gone out to the field to take a break from studying. They lay down, side by side. The sun was high in the sky, the wind smelled like the beginning of summer. Feliks had looked him dead in the eyes and said "I love you." Toris had felt his face grown hot as he blushed. He stuttered and fumbled his words but eventually he was able to say "I love you too." They'd shared their first kiss there.

"What's wrong Liet?" Feliks' voice snapped Toris out of his memories. "Can't keep up?! Are you, like, turning into an old man?!"

Toris grinned. "I'll show you just how fast an "old man" can run!" With that, he ran after Feliks.

The two ran through the field, laughing like children. Time passed and the sun rose higher in the sky. The two began to sweat from the heat. Toris didn't know how long they'd been running when he finally caught up to Feliks. He grabbed his waist.

"Got ya!"

He pushed him down and they wrestled and rolled, laughing until they were out of breath. They lay down together, side by side, panting.

"That was, like, fun!"

"Yeah," Toris agreed as he sat up. He looked out at the field. "Wow…I still can't believe it's still here. It's just like I remember it. It hasn't changed at all."

Feliks sat up and took Toris' hand in his. "Neither have you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Will you stay with me,_

_will you be my love_

_Among the fields of barley?_

_We'll forget the sun_

_In his jealous sky _

_as we lie in fields of gold. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Feliks put his arms around Toris' waist.

"I've missed you, like, so much Liet."

Toris put his arms around Feliks. "I've missed you too. You have no idea how much."

Feliks laid his head on Toris' shoulder. "Liet…"

"The whole time I was at Ivan's house do you know what I thought about? The whole time I was held captive in that cold place I thought of you, and the field. I dreamt of those days in the warm sunshine, the wind flowing through my hair and you, holding me tight. Just like now."

Feliks squeezed his waist.

"Ok, maybe not that tight."

"Liet," Feliks' voice suddenly became sad.

"Feliks?"

Feliks looked at him. There were tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

-----------------------------------------------------------

_I never made promises lightly, _

_and there have been some that I've broken, _

_but I swear in the days still left_

_we'll walk in fields of gold._

_We will walk in fields of gold. _

_----------------------------------------------------------_

"I'm sorry Toris." Feliks said, looking directly at him. "I promised I'd always protect you. I promised that we'd always be together. "I…." he began to cry "I…like….couldn't keep my promise. You were, like, captured by that horrible person and you were, like, tortured. I can't even, like, begin to image what he put you through! It's, like, all my fault. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He sobbed

"It's ok," Toris stroked his check softly, wiping his tears away. "It's ok. You're not super human. Things happened that were out of your control. It's ok." Toris held him tightly. Feliks cried on his shoulder.

"Liet…"

"I'm fine now. Everything that happened to me…that doesn't matter anymore. I'm free. You're here now." He began to cry as well, but his were tears of joy. "I'm so happy to be with you again. Here, in this field, with you. So happy…"

Feliks looked him in the eyes. "We can, like, stay here for as long as you want. I'll stay here with you forever."

Toris hugged him. "I want to be with you, forever."

--------------------------------------------------

_Many years have passed _

_since those summer days_

_among the fields of barley._

_See the children run _

_as the sun goes down _

_among the fields of gold._

_-------------------------------------------------_

Children were laughing and playing among the fields, running freely in the wind. Toris and Feliks watched them as they sat in the field.

"It's like I'm looking at the past. We used to play in these fields every day."

Feliks smiled. "I remember it like it was, like, yesterday."

Toris looked at the sky. "And yet it was a long time ago. It doesn't feel like it, but it was.'

Feliks looked at him. "Yes, time has gone by. But I, like, still love you. I've never stopped loving you."

"I still love you too." Toris looked at him. "More than anything else in this world."

Feliks took his chin in his hand and kissed him gently.

Toris kissed him back, just as gently. He felt Feliks pushing him down onto the ground. He felt his arms holding him tight. He put his arms around him as well. He felt tears returning to his eyes. He knew he wasn't dreaming this time. This was real. The field, the sunlight, Feliks' lips against his; It was all real.

-----------------------------------------------------

_I never made promises lightly, _

_and there have been some that I've broken, _

_but I swear in the days still left_

_we'll walk in fields of gold. _

_We will walk in fields of gold._

--------------------------------------------------------------

Feliks broke off the kiss. "I'll never let you out of my sight again. And this time, I promise. I promise with, like, all my heart."

"I know you will." Toris kissed him again.

Feliks held him even tighter in his arms. What did it matter if the sun was scorching his back? He didn't care. As long as he had Toris in his arms, nothing else mattered.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_You'll remember me _

_as the west wind moves_

_upon the fields of barley._

_You can tell the sun_

_in his jealous sky_

_when we walked in fields of gold. _

_When we walked in fields of gold._

---------------------------------------------------

The sun was beginning to set. Mothers called their children in for dinner.

Feliks and Toris stood up and started to walk back, holding hands.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Toris said. "It brought back a lot of good memories."

"We can, like, make new ones now." Feliks said. "We can come here every day and be together. Just like old times."

Toris smiled. "I'd like that. I'd really like that."

A soft breeze blew, the sky turned orange, and the two lovers left the golden field of barley.

--------------------------------------------

_Walked in fields of gold. _

This is my first song fic, so if you're going to flame me please don't be too harsh!


End file.
